Mating Stories
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: The title tells you!
1. AshXLeaf

**YxH lover: Here's some mating stories for warriors...the first one is for a Leaf/Ash or Leafpool and Ashfur.**

**Leafpool: W-what? I thought you loved Squirrelflight!**

**Ashfur: I love you both my sweets! **

**YxH lover: -_- Are you two ready?**

**Ashfur:*purrs* Always for you my Leafpool.**

**Leafpool:*blushs* I guess I am.**

**YxH lover: KK! I don't own warriors.**

* * *

Leafpool sighed sadly as she remember her ex-mate, Crowfeather. She was the only medicine cat in ThunderClan now after her mentor, Cinderpelt, died. She looked at her Clanmates and one caught her eye.

The gray tom walked up to her and purred. "Hello Leafpool. Do you need help with anything?" the dark gray flecks on his pelt glew in the sunlight.

Leafpool purred. "Yes please. Thanks for asking Ashfur." she was behind on all her work since she was the only medicine cat. _I miss you Cinderpelt...I wish you would visit my dreams..._

Ashfur looked at her worriedly. "Leafpool, are you ok?" his eyes were full of worry and compassion.

She looked into his dark blue eyes and purred. "I'm fine, Ashfur. Let's get started."

They worked together on cleaning and sorting herbs for a while. At sunhigh, Leafpool found out she was all out of watermint and catmint.

She sighed softly and got up. "I better go and gather some herbs..."

Ashfur smiled warmly and followed her out of her den. "I'll come with you and help you. You're my best friend remember."

Leafpool purred always feeling great when he was around. She felt so calm and happy with him and always forgot her sadness and worries. _Why did Squirrelflight ever chose Brambleclaw over Ashfur? Ashfur is so kind and sweet._

Ashfur suddenly stopped when they were far away from camp making Leafpool stop. "What's wrong, Ashfur?"

Ashfur purred starting to lick her chest fur and his tail flicking her pussy. Leafpool gasped, but then purred loving the feelings he was giving her. Ashfur purred and moved to her core nipping at the pink flush making her purr louder. He started to lick in her tight, steaming core. She moaned in pleasure her eyes clouding with lust and love.

Ashfur hit the right spot making her moan louder and felt her core tighten, growing hotter. Her squeaked as her juices flowed out. He slurped them all up and put his member infront of her face. With no hesitation, she started to lick and nip his member making the tom moaned. Soon, he released his juices and Leafpool drinked them hungerly.

Leafpool positioned herself so that the tom could mount her. Ashfur jumped on her grabbing her scruff and started thrust himself in her tight core. _She's still a virgin. _he thought to himself purring. She moaned her hips in perfect rhythm with his. He released his seed all over her walls making her buck up and he went deeper within her. She climaxed yowled in pleasure and Ashfur thrusted harder getting deeper with each one. He soon climaxed and they parted half-heartedly away. He licked his new mate clean and purred happily.

Leafpool blinked and gasped. "Did we just mate?" her eyes were wide with shock.

Ashfur purred. "So you and Crowfeather never mated with each other. You felt so tight and hot."

She smiled and purred happily. "I love you, Ashfur...I always have. It broke my heart seeing you with Squirrelflight..."

Ashfur purred happily and nuzzled her. He started to licked her core again. She purred and positioned herself making him jump to her back and he grabbed her scruff.

Leafpool pushed out her last kit and panted softly. Ashfur looked at his new kits and purred happily his eyes full of pride. She wasn't the medicine cat anymore and the Clan doesn't talk to the light brown tabby at all, but she didn't care at all. She licked the top of the gray tabby tom and purred happily.

Ashfur smiled and nuzzled his mate. "What should we call them, my love?"

Leafpool purred. "The golden tabby's Lionkit and the black she-cat's Hollypaw. You can name the last little kit." she purred.

Ashfur purred and looked down at the gray tabby. "I like the name Jaykit." he meowed softly and licked the tops of his kits' heads.

Leafpool purred and nodded. "Jayki, Hollykit, and Lionkit...I love those names." she looked up at her mate. "I love you, Ashfur."

He purred and licked her cheek. "I love you too, my love."

* * *

**YxH lover: Hoped you liked it! :P**

**Leafpool:*purrs at her kits* I never thought it would be true...**

**Ashfur:*nuzzles her* I love you my love.**

**YxH lover: ^_^ Please read and review! Give me some ideas on the next pairing!**


	2. BlackXRusset

**YxH lover: Hi! This next one will be Black/Russet or BlackstarXRussetfur. This is a request from Sandtail...the next one after this one will be Ivy/Berry with HoneyXMousewhiskerXPoppy so...I'll try to do all the requests in order.**

**Blackstar:*rolls eyes* Long winded...**

**Russetfur:*sighs***

**YxH lover: Let's start! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

Blackstar looked down at his dead deputy and hissed at the one who killed his secret love. "You will pay Lionblaze! ThunderClan are nothing but murderers and kittypets!" he hissed at the golden tabby.

Lionblaze was still in shock. He had barily attacked the old she-cat and now he was guilty that he had. He was just protecting his leader, but he had lost a life as well. _This battle shouldn't of happen..._

Blackstar hissed and grabbed his dead Clanmate walking toward camp cursing StarClan he taking his deputy...his love. He put her dark ginger body down on the ground and sighed softly. _I miss you my sweet, beautiful Russtfur...I love you..._

A ginger tom walked up to him. "Blackstar...will you be ok?" he asked his leader carefully knowing that he may get angerly with him, but the black pawed leader just shrugged and walked to his den slowly.

"I'm fine, Rowanclaw...I'm just perfect..." he whispered and fell into his nest tears in his eyes. _Please...if you will it, StarClan...please let me see my sweet Russetfur... _he begged in his head and closed his eyes falling a sleep slowly.

-Dream-

_Blackstar opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm in StarClan..." he whispered and looked around that the prey filled stary field. He gasped and saw the one she-cat he wanted to see. "Russetfur..."_

_The dark ginger she-cat walked up to him and purred. "Oh Blackstar..." she stopped infront of him and purred happily._

_Blackstar stared on her and brushed pelts with her. "Oh I miss you..." he whispered softly. __Russetfur purred and licked his cheek startling him. "Russetfur?"_

_She purred and looked into his eyes. "I'm here to comfort you...I want you to mate with me..." she meowed licking his lips._

_Blackstar stared at her confused. "W-what?" he was happy that she wanted him to mate with her, but confused._

_Russetfur didn't say a word and started to nip at his member making the tom moan at the feeling. She looked into his eyes hers full of lust. _

_Blackstar purred happily and started to licked her tight core. He loved the taste of his love and started moving it her core._

_Russetfur moaned at the feeling as he went deeper into her core. She felt him hit the spot and cried out in pleasure as her juices flowed out._

_Blackstar licked them up hungrily and purred. "I love you, Russetfur."_

_The dark ginger she-cat purred and positioned herself so he could mount her. She purred and winked. "I love you too, Blackstar..."_

_He mounted her and grabbed her scruff pushing out his long, hard member. He pushed it into her and started to thrust quickly and hard._

_Russetfur gasped and moaned as the tom thrust himself into her core. She unsheated and sheated as he did and moaned loudly._

_Blackstar yowled as he climaxed and released his seed into the dark ginger she-cat, but continuted to thrust. He purred and decided to go even faster and harder._

_Russetfur bucked up making him go deeper and soon she finally climaxed and released her juices._

_They parted and laid down with each other cleaning themselves. Blackstar looked at Russetfur and smiled. She returned the smile and got up. "You have to wake up soon Blackstar...until tomorrow night...I love you." He smiled and licked her lips. "I lover you too."_

* * *

**YxH lover: Hoped you liked it! That was for Sandtail so ^_^**

**Blackstar: OH YES!**

**Russetfur:*blushes* Yeah...**

**YxH lover: next one will be Ivy/Berry with HoneyXMousewhiskerXPoppy at the end. Til next time Read and Review. You can still give me ideas.**


	3. JayXHalf Moon, FallenXHolly

**Me: I know I was going to be a BerryXIvy and HoneyXMouseXPoppy, but I have to do this one real quick. Sorry for the long wait and here's a new lemon...Fallen LeavesXHollyleaf and JayfeatherXHalf Moon**

**Fallen: Cool!**

**Holly: ^_^**

**Jay: I LOVE YOU HAlF MOON!**

**Moon: O.o**

**Me: Here we go!**

* * *

Fallen Leaves walked around the tunnel feeling sad and alone. It wasn't very long since the flood hit him and he could find Rock anywhere.

He sighed then prickled his ears when he heard moaning echoing through the tunnel. He frowned. _This is to far near the middle to here that...who is it?_

Fallen Leaves walked over to the noice and gap. It was Jay's Wing and Half Moon foreplaying.

-Earlier that Day-

Jayfeather sighed and looked around. It was his first time here in the Ancient Clan's time period (I know he should be called Jaypaw) and he didn't know his way around that well...but he did know one thing.

He looked at the pretty white pelt of his denmate, Half Moon. He loved her...something that a medicine cat was forbidden to do...but he wasn't a medicine cat here.

Half Moon caught his gaze and purred.

Jayfeather felt his heart pound in his chest. _She has to become mine!_ he thought.

He walked out to the beautiful she-cat. "Hey, Half Moon...can we go into the tunnels together...alone?" he asked her nervously.

Half Moon purred and nodded. "Of course, Jay's Wing." she walked pasted him flashing her pink core.

Jayfeather smirked. _I'm glad I can see here!_

They walked into the tunnels unnoticed and stopped near the end so no one could hear the moaning and yowls of pleasure.

Half Moon purred and lifted her tail. Jayfeather breathed her scent and his smirk grew wider. She was in heat!

He run his tongue over her pussy loving the taste of her and he felt her shiver. "Do that again." she purred.

Jayfeather purred. "I'll do more than that!" he stuck his tongue in the hot pussy.

Half Moon moaned and buckled her hips toward him. "Oh, Jay's Wing!"

Jayfeather did this over and over until she came into his face. He lapped her juice greedily then mounded her.

Half Moon crouched more and lifted her rump up more. "Take me, Jay's Wing. Pop my cherry and rip my pussy into pieces. Make me yours!"

Jayfeather took her scruff in his mouth and slammed into her tight core.

Half Moon yowled in pain her claws digging into the hard, cold earth. "Don't...stop..."

Jayfeather purred and started a fast rythm. Soon Half Moon's pain grew into intense pleasure and she moaned loudly moving her hips into rythm with his thrusts. "Oh, Jay's Wing!" she yowled as he hit her sweet spot.

He groaned and slammed into her hitting the spot each time. "Oh, Half Moon! You're SO tight!" he moved faster. "Talk dirty to me."

Half Moon purred. "Oh, master, I love it when you huge dick is in my tight, dirty hole. Rip me to pieces and make me yowl your name! Make me cum until I can't anymore!" she paused to yowl in pure pleasure. "Master, ram your dick harder into me. Blast your hot cum into my core! Make me carry your kits!"

Jayfeather moaned and slammed harder into her. "I bet my slave enjoys my long stick in her tight, hot pussy." he purred.

Half Moon buckled her hips up and gasped. "I going to...JAY'S WING!" she yowled to the heaves as she climaxed and let her cooling juices hit Jayfeather's member.

Jayfeather felt her walls clamp around him and couldn't take it. "HALF MOON!" he came into her coating her walls with his seed.

They parted and collased panting not moving for a long while.

* * *

Fallen Leaves watched this his eyes wide. _Did they just...mate?_

He ran off quickly looking disgusted with himself for watching them.

-Many Moons Later-

Fallen Leaves watched his new best friend, Hollyleaf, sleep. He had found her wounded from a tunnel entrance collasing and he had nursed her back to health.

Hollyleaf looked over at the cat blushing. Since he had helped her, she had fallen in love with the tom. "Umm...Fallen Leaves?"

The ginger and white cat blinked at her. "Yes, Hollyleaf?" the name rolled on his tongue with ease.

Hollyleaf smiled at him shyly. "I...I think I love you." she whispered.

Jay's Wing and Half Moon's mating flashed in his mind and he stared at the beautiful, long-legged she-cat. Her long black fur was sparkling in the half light and he could help, but purr. "I love you, too."

Hollyleaf purred and stood up her tail up her slender body perfect. Fallen Leaves could tell she wan't in heat, but her scent was overwelling.

She watched him walk closer to her and purred. "Take me." she whispered softly.

Fallen Leaves sniffed her hot core and touched his nose to it making her gasp. He licked in slowly smiling at the taste. He decided to skip the foreplay and mounded her.

Hollyleaf giggled and crouched down. "Go Fallen Leaves."

The ancient cat smiled and pushed into her slowly. He broke the barrier and heard her whimper. "Sorry." he muttered and started a quick rythm.

Hollyleaf whimpered a little more before pleasure ran through her body. "Faster." she moaned.

Fallen Leaves grunted in response and rammed into her pussy. She moaned louder buckling her hips toward him making him go deeper into her.

He purred and moved quicker into her. "You're so tight and hot." he whispered then slammed into purring at her yowl of pleasure.

Hollyleaf couldn't believe how good this felt. "I gonna cum!" she yowled.

Fallen Leaves nodded. "Let's do it together." he moaned.

They both climaxed and collased. Fallen Leaves didn't pull out of her. "That...was..."

Hollyleaf finished for him. "Amazing!" she panted. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Me: There you go! R&R**


End file.
